Prior art quick-connect fasteners for firmly fastening fan blades to mounting brackets connected to rotors of ceiling fan motors have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,476, U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,792, U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,091, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,694. One of these prior art patents discloses that the ceiling fan blade being fastened be moved lineally away from the ceiling fan blade to engage a spring clip lock member against an edge of the ceiling fan blade to latch the blade to a motor mounting bracket. Others of the prior art patent disclosures have fastening means which require that a fastening clip or a fastening plate be moved lineally away from the ceiling fan blade to firmly fasten the blade to one of the motor mounting brackets. Each requires that lineal force be applied in a direction away from the ceiling fan motor, which requires the application of an opposite force to prevent movement of the ceiling fan to which the blade is being mounted. This requires a person, or persons, mounting the blades to a ceiling fan to apply opposing forces when often disposed in awkward positions, such as standing at an elevated position on a stool or a ladder, and at times reaching outward to grasp both the fan blade and either the fastening clip, fastening plate or other parts of a mounting bracket.